


FireFly

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Daddy reaper, F/M, McCree is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: Firefly, That's how most agents knew her, Rescued at a young age from an organisation experimenting on children. SHe could glow and holy hell was she bright. Literally.She was adopted by Gabriel Reyes, the most unlikely of people to ever have a child. When McCree joined the ranks of BlackWatch, they both took a liking to each other.It's been years since than, The masked man known as Reaper terrorizes ex-overwatch agents. McCree's a bounty hunter and hand for hire.Her? She's just trying to get by.





	1. Chapter 1

_'Masked Man known as Reaper sighted agian'_

_'Overwatch ex-oprative shot down'_

_'More terriest strikes'_

_'Russia undergoes war agian agianst Omnics'_

She sighed softly and sat up in her bed, switching off the radio and picking up her holopad. She had no idea why she kept the radio going during the night, She supposed it was an old habit. Both Jesse and Her father did it, It sort of rubbed off on her. 

Gettting up from the bed, She walked out into her kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Ana's specialty that she had picked up. Just the right amount of milk and hot water with lots of sugar. Gabriel used to scowled her for using all of the sugar, said that it wouldn't do well in the long run but than again she had only been a kid back then.

She scrolled through the news feed of her holopad and looked at the reports, It was the same everyday, Overwatch Ex-Operative being killed by Talon, Omnics in Russia and the war going on over there and this masked 'Reaper' guy. She honestly was trying to stay low, She left Overwatch after Gabriel had died. A few weeks before that Jesse had run away and that had hurt her enough but after Gabriel died? She couldn't do it.

Angela and Winston had both asked her to stay but she couldn't, Everything was haunting, The place she grew up, the house she lived in with her father until she had moved into Jesse's quarters, It was a wound that kept getting torn open.

She had run, used the money Gabriel had left her and rented out an apartment. Nothing flash, just a small place to live. She worked night shifts at a shopping center as security. The training Gabriel had given her made her deadly when she needed to be. She still had to wear the gadgets on her arms to stop her from glowing when ever her emotions spiked, Gabriel had tried teaching her to keep it under control but after three weeks of not being able to sleep from the brightness of his daughter, he had eventually had Winston make her control implants to get her to stop glowing. 

She placed the holopad down and grabbed her coat, purse and hand gun. She always kept it on her, Gabriel taught her how to use weapons but she liked knives better. Jesse used to hate when she bettered him in a fight, He used to always complain to her about 'Not bringin' a knife ta a gun fight baby,'

The thought of Jesse made her push back tears, He had just up and left her and Overwatch behind. Not even a reason or note left. He just left. 

She sighed as she stepped out into the fresh air before continuing down the street, Winter was coming and it was getting colder. She hated the cold, Ever since she was saved from the place they had experimented on her, she hated the cold, It reminded her of the cell she was kept in. 

She shook her head as she continued down the street before she turned a corner and pulled out her keys to her car. She had to park a block away because the road infront of her apartment was always taken up by cars. Slipping into the car and turning it on, She began to drive. 

It was a half an hour drive to the cemetry, she stopped along the way to pick up one flower, A black rose. 

The cemetry was starting to get covered in snow, She walked on the slippery trail to the grave of her father, she dusted off the snow from the tombstone and her fingers trailed over the old ingravement on the stone. 

_Gabriel Reyes, A loving father and Commander._

No one came to the grave, Atleast that's what she believed. She hadn't heard from Jesse since he left and if she found out he'd been at Gabriel's grave, He'd probably end up in the ground next to his former boss. There was a picture of Gabriel and herself when she was younger in the grave stone. It was slightly faded but it was her and him, Gabriel was standing up, holding her small body in his hands. They were both smiling and she had a faint glow around her body that escaped when she was truly happy. Ana had snapped the photo just after Gabriel had signed the adoption papers. He got an earful of motherly advice from Ana during that week and Jack had named himself the honorable Uncle. 

A sad smile spread across her face as she placed the rose on the grave, she wiped away the tears and smiled agian. 

"Papi Reyes, I still miss you," She whispered softly, "But the winter is coming and You know how I never liked the cold but It means Christmas," 

A small spread over her face, "Remember when I used to run down the halls of the base, screaming that it was Christmas and rub my cold hands all over your face to wake you up? Used to give Rienhart a headache," 

A soft chuckle sounded from her as she remember those times. 

"It's changed so much, I suppose I should have seen it coming, I lost all of my family," She whispered. 

She stood silent for a moment before she let out a soft sigh and shifted her weight. 

"You can come out, I don't like being watched," She spoke loudly as a cloud of black smoke materialized behind her, she turned and stared up at the man known as 'Reaper'

He was tall and muscular, covered in leather and dark clothing, shotgun shells strapped around his body on belts and a mask resembling an owl, A soft sigh left her lips. 

"I suppose your here to kill me?" She asked but he remained quiet.  
  
She closed her eyes and raised her head, "Please make it quick, I know you don't care but I wasn't in Overwatch, I never worked for them, Just my Papi,"   
  
Reaper was silent before he finally spoke.

"Si, Luciernaga, Se todo sobre ti," His voice was graverly and deep but her eyes opened, wide as she stared at the mask just before he reached up to touch it. 

"Papi Reyes?" She asked but then she stopped, her shock turning into anger.

There was no way this was her father, this was some dumb trick that Talon was playing. She watched them bury him. 

Her hand turned into a fist and Reaper was quick to block the attack but not before she went to kick him in the ribs, he wraith formed and flew backwards as her attacks continued. They were fighting through the grave yard until finally she had pulled out her hand gun, pressing it agianst his head and he had pulled out his shot gun, only one raised to her head. 

He wasn't prepared to put his daughter down, That's not why he had come.

"Kill me then" She spat, "I'm not working for you or Talon, Mi Papi wouldn't have wanted that," 

Reaper reached up and removed the mask, shadows stablized his face as she looked up at him. He hadn't aged at all, his curly black hair still in the same buzz cut, if not a bit longer. The same facial hair that Jesse had tried to copy once but just ended up growing out a beard. The same scars running down his face from the wars he had fought but he was different. Sharp teeth grew in his mouth and his eyes were bright red, the white now black. 

She dropped the gun, going pale like she had seen a ghost but she had seen one. The ghost of her father, standing before her. A soft tear ran down her cheek,  her face twisting as she cried, her arm dropping next to her body. Gabriel stared at his daughter, the girl he had brought up as his own, taught her to fight and shoot, this girl was crying in front of him. The years that had past had made her into a woman but she was still as short as she always was. 

"I never thought, I'd be put down by my own father," She sobbed softly, she placed the gun barrel to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut, "Please just make it quick Papi,"

Gabriel dropped the gun, it turned into shadow and disappeared. 

"I'm not going to kill you," He stated and she stared at him before hugging him tightly. 

He was unusaully cold. 

"Come with me, Hija," 


	2. Chapter 2

_Gabriel stumbled into his house, it was sometime past 2 in the morning, his daughter was probably sleeping as he stumbled into his own room and slumped onto the bed._

_They had a bunch of stupid agents agian, Blackwatch training was harsh but Gabriel sometimes thought that putting the secretaries through training would be a good idea because they were so stupid all the time._

_Of course, Except for his own Secretary, his little firefly. She was actually smart and things seemed to run smoother with her around, Angela believed her 'glow' was a passive ability that made people more calming and relaxed meaning they worked better._

_It was six in the morning when Gabriel was up agian, changing his clothes before walking into his kitchen._

_Only, the smell of freshly ground coffee didn't reach his nose and the lights were still turned off._

_Was she sick?_

_He walked to her room, opening the door and looking in. The bed was made and it looked exactly same as she had left it yesterday morning._

_She hadn't been home at all._

_Gabriel was quick to run out of his house and to his car, He lived about ten minutes away from the Watchpoint. He had a house build on the grounds to give the firefly more of a homey sense._

_Once he got there, He bolted through the doors and towards Jack office were he slammed the doors open._

_The blonde jumped slightly and looked up at him._

_"Reyes?!" He yelped._

_"She didn't come home last night!" Gabriel yelled and Jack was up in a in stand._

_"Athena! Tell all agents to be on the look out for Gabriel's daughter!" Jack yelled and the AI said a few words back._

_Jack and Gabriel searched the watch point and the grounds, If she was kidnapped, Gabriel was fully prepared to put a shotgun up the fuckers asses._

_Ana and Angela had joined the searched along with many agents and Even Lena was zipping around looking for her best friend._

_It wasn't until Angela split away from the group and headed to Jesse's quarters that she knew what was up._

_Angela was the only one Jesse or Firefly had told about their secretive relationship._

_Angela knocked on the door loudly many times and soon Jesse opened the door, just a smidge._

_"Ang?" He asked a little nervously and she shook her head, forcing the door open and walking in._

_"He's not happy," Was all the doctor said as she looked at the sight._

_Gabriel's daughter was nervously glowing in Jesse's bed and Jesse was standing up, his hair a mess only wearing lose pants._

_Jesse swallowed thickly._

_"Ya gotta help us, Angie," Jesse pleaded but he was cut off by harsher, loud banging on the door._

_"McCree!" Gabriel's voice was rageful and loud through the door._

_Angela had her hands crossed over her chest as she stared at the two, Jesse seemed terrified and Firefly's glowing was toning down in fear._

_"McCree open up!"_

_The door slammed open and both Jack and Gabriel stood at the door._

_Jesse looked at the two commanders, frozen on the spot._

_Gabriel looked at Jesse than to his daughter than to Jesse agian before back at his daughter._

_Jack put two and two together not to mention the marks on the girl's neck that neither commander missed. Jesse also wore such marks on his own neck._

_"Papi.."_

_Gabriel looked up at Jesse, rage in his eyes._

_"Fuck," Jack spoke under his chest just before he had to pull the Blackwatch commander into a headlock._

_Gabriel struggled agianst his friend As Jesse seemed to back into a corner, away from Gabriel's hands of fury._

_Angela and Gabriel's daughter were both sneaking out of the room, away from the furious Gabriel._

_"McCree I'm gonna put so many bullets in you, People will think your the fucking armory!" Gabriel's yell was loud and clear and ever agent heard it._

_Lena, Winston and Ana all looked at Angela and Firefly was they came into the room._

_"So, You and The cowboy?" Ana winked and a blush spread across the girls face._

_"Well, I believe Jesse's gonna be in hiding for atleast the next century," Winston laughed._

 


End file.
